Chazz Princeton's Decks
Chazz Princeton's Deck changes gradually throughout the Seasons of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. His ever-changing Deck is a parallel to his ever-changing philosophy on Dueling and his place in the world. His manga counterpart uses a different Deck entirely, composed of Dragon-Type monsters and their support cards, with his ace card being "Light and Darkness Dragon". Anime Seven Stars Chazz's Deck goes through a large amount of changes in this season alone, as he rarely uses the same Deck for more than one Duel. Chthonian Chazz originally played a "Chthonian" Deck. "Chthonian" is an archaic word literally meaning "of or relating to the Underworld" and was used as a replacement for "Hell" when the TCG cards were released and the series was dubbed. VWXYZ Chazz is given rare '"VWXYZ"' cards by Vellian Crowler that he uses against Jaden for the duration of one episode. Though the Deck itself is only used once, all of the cards in it are shown again when Chazz starts combining separate Deck concepts in Seasons 2 and 3. North Academy After all of his "Chthonian" cards were destroyed while stranded, he enters North Academy with a Deck made up of cards he had found on the grounds around the school, focusing on a 'One Turn Kill' strategy. He defeated all 50 students at the Academy and became its new top Duelist. Armed Dragon After becoming the top-ranked student at North Academy by defeating all fifty other students, including their top-ranked student Czar, Chazz is gifted with the '"Armed Dragon" Deck''' by North Academy's Chancellor Foster to use against Jaden Yuki in the "School Duel", an annual match between a nominated member of the student bodies of North Academy and Duel Academy. Chancellor Foster forgets to take the "Armed Dragon" Deck back after Chazz opts to remain at Duel Academy (in the dub this line is changed to him bemoaning the fact that he didn't get a kiss from Ms. Dorothy). Despite this, Chazz keeps the cards and the issue is never brought up again. It is around this time in the original version that he debuts his nickname "Manjoume Thunder." The name is a pun in Japanese, but was considered untranslatable. The chant is simply changed to "Chazz it Up" in the dub. 0-ATK While Dueling against his brother Slade Princeton with the fate of Duel Academy on the line, Chazz is held down by a stipulation stating that he may only use monsters with less than 500 ATK He journeys to a well deep in the forest and retrieves a myriad variety of cards thrown there by other students over the years who believed the cards too weak to ever be used. Chazz constructs a 0 ATK Deck and develops several strategies that ultimately result in his victory. Ojama/Armed Dragon During his Duel against Don Zaloog, Chazz combines elements of his "Armed Dragon" Deck with "Ojama" monsters and debuts new support cards for both themes to create an "Ojama"/"Armed Dragon" Deck. Love Chazz goes to Atticus Rhodes, the brother of Alexis Rhodes to get his help in winning Alexis' affections. Atticus lends Chazz "love cards" which is put in a Deck with his Ojama monsters to create a Love Deck. Despite his efforts, he is defeated. Misc Chazz gathered many cards from Reject Well to build a Deck for a Duel against his brother Slade. He used monster with 0-ATK, while remaining monster cards were kept in his safe. When the "Dark Scorpions" were defeated and returned to their card form, Chazz added them to the cards from well for safety's sake. Society of Light Chazz's Deck remains consistent for most of this season, though he does uses a vastly different Deck at one point. Armed Dragon/Ojama/Machine Union In the ''Society of Light'' arc, Chazz uses a mixed Deck of '"Ojama"/"Armed Dragon"/"VWXYZ". During his time in the Society of Light, Chazz acquires the Beetron Union monsters. He ceases using this Deck late in his service to the Society and begins to use it again after being freed from Sartorius' influence by Jaden Yuki. Some of the cards from his "Chthonian" Deck were also featured in the opening theme and also discarded via card effects. "Infernal White" and "White Veil" were given to Chazz by Sartorius and in his mind represented this servitude to the Society, so he ceased using them after his exodus from the group. He also begins calling himself "Manjoume White Thunder" in the Japanese version, signifying his devotion to Sartorius. White Knight During the height of Chazz's time in the Society of Light, he is given a new Deck by Sartorius, focusing on a beatdown strategy with a "White Knight" theme. He defeats professional Duelist Gelgo during the Genex Tournament using this Deck. He later Duels Jaden Yuki, who uses Chazz's Ojama cards to break Sartorius' mind control. Using the card "Cemetery Change", Chazz reclaims his Ojama monsters and also removes his white coat (calling himself "Manjoume Black Thunder" in the Japanese version). Despite this, he loses the Duel. Dimension World In the Dimension World arc, Chazz's Deck morphs once again, as he ceases his use of the "Armed Dragons", though a few are shown in the Japanese ending theme, Sun. In episodes, he uses an "Ojama"/Union Deck. Darkness In the Darkness arc Chazz gets two episodes devoted to the final steps in the development of his character, during which he utilizes another combination "Ojama"/"Armed Dragon" Deck, debuting new Spell and Trap support for both themes. Manga In the manga, Chazz, like most characters, uses a Deck vastly different from that of his anime counterpart. In his case, he uses a Dragon Deck, with his ace monster being his Spirit Partner, "Light and Darkness Dragon". Video games Tag Force In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Chazz uses several Decks, the first of which is a dedicated "VWXYZ" Deck. He uses this Deck during the first half of part one. Chazz's second Deck is a combination "Ojama" and "Armed Dragon" Deck. This Deck is used in part one once Chazz returns to Duel Academy after the inter-scholastic match. This is a dedicated "Armed Dragon" Deck which Chazz uses when selected as a parnter in the Tag Force tournament. He also uses this Deck as an opponent in the tournament. Chazz uses this Deck during the finals of the Tag Force Tournament should the player face him there. This Deck focuses on the "Ojama" monsters, with support from a myriad of disruptive and annoying Spell and Trap Cards. Chazz's final Deck focuses on the "Phantom Beast" monsters, whose effects were based on those of the "White Knight" monsters that Chazz used towards the end of this time in the Society of Light. This is one of the few Decks featured in the game to also utilize a Side Deck. Tag Force 2 Tag Force 3 When selected as a partner in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3, Chazz plays a Deck focused on the Ojamas and bringing out their fused "Ojama Knight" and "Ojama King" forms, and includes other field dispruption and Monster Card Zone blocking cards. Spirit Caller Obelisk Blue Post-North Academy World Championship 2007 World Championship 2008 Duel Terminal Demon Roar God Revival!! Notes Category:Characters' Decks